Mr Spots
by ZebraBow
Summary: xCOMPLETEx ONE SHOT Watch out Edward, there is some competition out there for you. So what does Edward do to compete against a furry little toy dog?


_**Mr. Spots**_

_**By Jacqulin **_

_**Authors Note: Yay my first one shot. I hope every one like this one. Please read and review.**_

_**Dediaction: This story is dedicated to my Fuzzy Kangaroo!

* * *

**_

**Bellas Point of View **

I climbed into the bed and pulled the bed covers over. It was almost midnight. I groaned and rolled to my side. The window just ushered in the moon light that was now hitting directly in my face. Wait, was that a noise. I sat straight up and felt the light being turned off?

"Did I scare you?" a voice asked me.

"Edward?" I asked back. My voice was a little shaky.

"Yes, Bella." he answered as he turned on the light. I shielded my eyes from the burning light. "It's me. Were you expecting someone else?" he asked now with cautiousness now in his tone.

"Edward…Its too early and I'm too tired. I am going back to sleep." I pulled the blanket over me again and began drifting off to sleep with Edwards face in my dazed mind. "And will you turn off that light. Charlie is bound to get suspicious of bright light coming from my room at unknown times sooner or later."

Edward flashed one of his quick grins at me. Heck, if it meant staying up to talk to him to see one of those grins, then I would do it everyday. "Don't worry so much. Remember Charlie is away on the fishing trip."

"Sorry," I said sarcastically. "My mind isn't always clear at midnight."

He chuckled, "Funny! Mine always is especially around this time of the day."

I ignored his comment and turned my face away so that I now faced the bedroom wall.

"Do you want me tohum to you?" he asked.

"Yes" I said. I was so always used to having himhum a lullaby to me as I drifted off to sleep.

He took the chair that was by my desk. He picked it up and carried it over to my bedside. Facing my head, he sat down on the chair. "Bella," he said as he tried to pull my pillow towards him.

A fluffy white thing fell to his lap from by my pillow. "What is this?" he asked me holding up the object as it was an alien.

Oh no! Not that, it will be way too hard to explain anything about THAT. These thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to think of a really good reason what that was doing on my bed, but sadly I couldn't come up with anything that was at least **sounding** like it was the truth.

"Promise me you won't laugh." I said.

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, come on Bella I promise that I won't laugh." He had the little twinkle in his eyes that made me want to believe anything that he had to say to me.

"Edward….meet Mr.Spots."

"Mr. Spots?"

"Its kind of a childhood toy that I have had since I was 4 years old. And I guess that I can't live with out it."

"Childhood toy?"

"Yeah you know how some people have imaginary friend. I guess you can say that Mr.Spots is my imaginary friend. And I can't go to sleep with out Mr.Spots, so Edward give it back."

He started laughing so hard that he fell of the chair and onto the floor. Well, this was a side of Edward that I have never seen. "Wait a minute, are you being serious." he asked me. I gave a small nod.

He tried to regain his posture. "Then I guess that I have to be serious about it too."

Edward took the blanket off and put it over himself as he climbed into the bed with me. He then put Mr.Spots on the chair. Grabbing one of the pillows that he were lying around me, he put it on **his **side of the bed.

"What in the world are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm being your Mr.Spots." he said.

"Oh, but Mr.Spots is all furry and warm and I just love how I can snuggle up to it." I said trying to tease him.

"You can snuggle up to me. Aren't I better company than Mr.Spots?" he asked.

I looked into his topaz eyes that were now cloudy. He put his arm around me and tried to pull me closer to his chest. "No, I would say that he and you are even competition." I said.

"Better than your own personal vampire?" he asked with a little teasing on his side too.

"Almost…" I heard him breath out a sigh a relief as I went into my deep slumber with Edwards arm around me.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors Note: I hope that everyone like it!**_


End file.
